


Misunderstandings

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Episode: s02 Glaciator, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), a rewrite of the sorts, basically where Mari is Lady Noire and she sets up a surprise for Mister Bug, because she has feelings for him, but he doesn't show since Adrien has feelings for Marinette, it's the Glaciator balcony scene but Ladrien style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Adrien goes out to get ice cream with his friends, only to be sorely disappointed when Marinette doesn't show up. Meanwhile, Lady Noire is devastated that Mister Bug didn't show up to see her surprise. And in that moment, the two of them find each other instead.Written for Day 9: Lady Noire for Ladrien June.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, basically the Glaciator balcony scene with Ladrien instead of Marichat, with a kwami swap, and a reverse crush AU. This was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

“I’m so lame,” Adrien muttered under his breath. He was currently flopped down on his bed, reliving all of the day’s events in his head. “I upset André _and_ ruined the evening for the rest of my friends.”

“You’re not lame, Adrien,” Tikki said from where she hovered in front of him. “You just overreacted a little. Tomorrow will be a new day! Trust me!”

Adrien smiled bitterly at her. He knew Tikki was just trying to help, but it honestly didn’t make him feel any better. The truth was that not only had he ruined the evening for his friends and upset André, but he hadn’t even gotten the chance to have ice cream with Marinette. Alya and Nino told him he shouldn’t take it personally and that something had just held her up. And yet, he couldn’t help but think that perhaps this was a sign that she hated his flirting, hated his puns, and she’d never take him seriously or see him as more than a friend because of that _other_ boy. . . .

“I think I need some space,” Adrien said, rolling out of bed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the window. Tikki seemed to sense his need to be alone and drifted off into another corner of his room.

He opened the window, letting his eyes wander across the scene in front of him. It wasn’t much—a place like Marinette’s balcony probably would have been much more ideal—but on days when he didn’t want to transform and just needed to think, his large windows that overlooked Paris were better than nothing.

Adrien sighed. Was he foolish and naive? Was he holding out hope on something that would never happen? Maybe that was why nothing ever seemed to work out when it came to Marinette. Maybe it simply wasn’t meant to be. After all, for all the luck he had, nothing ever seemed to go his way; perhaps this was how things would always be. Perhaps he’d never be able to change it. No matter how hard he tried, Marinette always turned him down, claiming there was someone else. How could he possibly change her mind?

He couldn’t; it was as simple as that. But it still hurt to admit the truth to himself.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly said, startling him out of his thoughts.

Adrien gasped in surprise and turned his head to see a familiar figure in black perched on the tree near his window. “Lady Noire?”

She smiled at him. “Hi, Adrien.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “Is there an akuma or something?” _Am I being targeted by another rabid fan again? Are you in trouble? Is someone else I know hurt? Someone like Marinette?_

Lady Noire sighed. She shook her head. “No, there’s no trouble. I just saw you here and thought I’d join you. If you don’t mind, that is,” she added hastily. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Oh,” Adrien said, frowning slightly. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d had a conversation with his partner without her stuttering. “Sure, I don’t mind. I’m just thinking.”

Lady Noire jumped from where she’d been perched on a branch and onto his windowsill, easily sliding into his room. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Of course. Do you need anything?”

“I’m good,” she said, biting her lip and shuffling her feet awkwardly.

Okay, this was strange. Normally Lady Noire was quite confident in herself; though she did stutter and was slightly clumsy around his alter ego, she was never this quiet. In fact, this was the first time he’d seen her so downcast since they’d first gotten their Miraculous.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked. “You aren’t usually like this. I—I mean! Not that I would know that! I just meant that um, you don’t seem so good.”

She shrugged. “It’s nothing, really.”

Realizing that they were still standing, Adrien gestured for them to sit on his couch. “You wouldn’t be this upset if it wasn’t nothing.”

“Is it that obvious?” she asked, a small smile quirking on her lips as she sat down beside him.

“Considering you seem to be upset about the same thing I am, it is.”

“You’re having trouble in the love department too?”

He nodded. “Yeah. My friends and I were getting ice cream together, and my other friend was supposed to be there too. But she wasn’t. I kind of ended up feeling like a third wheel and ruined my friends’ evening.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” For some reason, she seemed. . . . guilty?

“It’s not your fault. Or hers. It’s just my luck. Anyways, enough about me,” Adrien added when Lady Noire continued to look forlorn. “Tell me about what’s bothering you.”

“It’s not too important. I had this surprise all set up for Mister Bug. That’s all.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“Um, dinner.” Lady Noire blushed. “On a rooftop. To get to know him more, since we’re superheroes and I just realized I don’t know him all that well. . . .”

“Dinner?” Adrien asked curiously. “Why would you do that?”

“I wanted it to be special,” she mumbled, so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear her. “I’ve thought about how to do it in so many ways and I’ve made so many plans but none of them ever worked so I thought, if I _showed_ him how I felt instead of telling him, it would work and maybe we could—” she abruptly cut off her rambling and looked away. “Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear this.”

“No, it’s okay,” he said reassuringly. “I don’t mind. But what do you mean by showing him how you feel?”

She blushed harder, still refusing to make eye contact. “I. . . . well. Let’s just say I have feelings for him.”

_What?!_

“You—you’re in love with Mister Bug?” Adrien croaked.

Lady Noire nodded, letting out a bitter laugh. “Yeah. But obviously no one can see that. I don’t even know why I thought this would be the perfect way to confess; it’s not like I can get a coherent sentence out when I’m around him anyway.”

Wait. So this entire time. . . . Lady Noire hadn’t hated him? She bolted as soon as she could after akumas were over and always stuttered around him not because she disliked her partner, but because she _liked_ him? She didn’t actually think he was incompetent? She didn’t actually think he was a terrible partner?

“And besides, it doesn’t matter,” she continued, “because he never showed.”

 _Oh._ Guilt churned inside of him at the revelation. When Lady Noire had asked him to hang out earlier that day, he’d told her that he had plans with his friends and left, believing she’d only said that as a slip of the tongue. After all, she’d always showed signs that she hated him; why would she invite Mister Bug out?

But it seemed as though she’d been serious about the offer after all. And now, knowing he’d been the one to break her heart, watching her as she sat beside him—looking vastly different from the bundle of energy she usually was—didn’t exactly elicit the best feelings within him.

“I should go,” Lady Noire murmured. She stood up. “Thank you for listening to me, Adrien. That was really sweet of you.”

“Wait,” Adrien said, grabbing her wrist. He wasn’t exactly ready to let her wallow in her misery. “If you don’t mind. . . . do you want to show me the surprise? It won’t change the fact that Mister Bug didn’t show up, obviously, but maybe if someone else saw it, it would make you feel better?”

Lady Noire looked back at him. She seemed hesitant. He was almost about to take back the offer and apologize when she instead reached over and swept him up in her arms bridal style. Adrien felt his cheeks turn pink at her proximity.

“Close your eyes and hang on tight, okay? We wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours.”

He grinned, tightening the grip of his arms around her neck. He closed his eyes as Lady Noire leapt out of his bedroom window and into the night. They traveled across several rooftops before she finally slowed and put him down. Adrien’s feet landed on hard concrete.

“Just give me a minute. Don’t peek!”

“Okay,” he said. Eyes still closed, he waited as he heard her shuffling around.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

Adrien’s eyes fluttered open, and he gasped at the sight in front of him. They were on a secluded rooftop that overlooked the Seine. It wasn’t much, but Lady Noire had somehow managed to light up the place with dozens of candles, and rose petals were littered in just the right places to make it seem romantic. To top it off, the moonlight bathing them cast a surreal glow around the entire area. It was honestly breathtaking. It warmed his heart to know that she’d done this just for him.

(His subconscious mind also told him that if he wanted to check, Marinette’s balcony was not even a rooftop away. He ignored the thought. He was here for his superhero partner, not for the love of life.)

“Wow,” he breathed. “Lady Noire, this is beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she whispered, but her voice held anything but joy.

Adrien bit his lip at the sight. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? It’s not your fault.”

Suddenly aware he wasn’t Mister Bug at the moment, he stammered out, “I—I mean, you prepared all this for him, and he didn’t show. . . .”

Lady Noire sighed. “He told me he had plans, but I was foolish and assumed he might still come.” She shrugged. “It’s okay, though. I’ll get over it.”

Once again, guilt gnawed at him. Why hadn’t he listened to her? Why hadn’t he paid more attention to her? Perhaps if he had, his partner wouldn’t be feeling so glum.

 _But you can’t lead her on,_ the reasonable voice in his head reminded him. _You’re in love with Marinette. Lady Noire’s just a friend._

Adrien walked over to her. “Maybe he had a really important reason for not coming, like a problem or something.”

And he wished he did. He wished he had fencing or Chinese or had been practicing piano so that his father hadn’t let him out. He wished he had some sort of excuse, but the truth was, he _didn’t_. He had been free this evening, which was the reason he’d gone out with his friends in the first place.

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better,” Lady Noire said, sparing a glance at him.

“Yeah,” he said. “Um, I mean—no! What I meant was—look out!”

Lady Noire jumped in front of him and used her baton as a shield to avoid the shot the akuma threw at him. She then scooped Adrien up in her arms and swiftly ducked behind a building, out of sight from the ice cream man.

“Adrien, party pooper, you're looking so sad and surly, but Glaciator will make it all better,” Glaciator sang as he roamed the streets, searching for him. “Don't you worry!”

“What on Earth is that?” she asked, bewildered.

“It’s André the ice cream maker.”

“The sweetheart's ice cream guy?” Lady Noire’s eyes widened in surprise. “He isn't looking too sweet right now.”

“It’s um, a long story,” Adrien said sheepishly as she began running back towards the Agreste mansion. Not much time passed before she dropped him off in his room.

“Go inside, Adrien,” she said. “I’ll try my best and lead him away from you.” She turned and was about to leap out of his window when he grabbed her tail.

“Lady Noire! I. . . . I just wanted to thank you. For cheering me up.” He blushed slightly, letting go of her tail.

“And thank you for cheering me up too,” Lady Noire said, smiling at him. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah,” he said, and with that, she jumped off the windowsill and towards Glaciator.

“Wow,” Tikki said, flying up beside him as soon as she was out of sight. “I’ve never seen that side of Lady Noire before.”

“I think I’ve misunderstood her,” Adrien agreed. There was a lot on his mind at the moment. He had so much to say to his superhero partner, but for now. . . .

“You’ll have plenty of time to talk to her later,” his kwami reassured him. He nodded.

“Tikki, spots on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *gets the idea for this prompt* oh look, that's easy! it shouldn't be _that_ long!  
> Also me: *staring at over 2k when I meant for this only to be 1k*
> 
> In case you're wondering, that's been me since the start of Marichat May. I was pretty good at estimating word count when I did Adrinette April, but nowadays everything keeps getting away from me. Oh well. I know you all don't mind :P


End file.
